


The Sweet Surrender of Silence (Podfic)

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: :), Body Horror, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nyctophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fellas is it gay to dive to the bottom of the ocean for your enemy?, first attempt so...., thalassophobia, the terrifying depths of the open ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: ~I'll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea~
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Up to you - Relationship, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Sweet Surrender of Silence (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweet Surrender of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100255) by [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid). 



> My first attempt at a podfic! I had a lot of fun with this, despite the fact that I have 0 idea what I'm doing. Enjoy!

<https://soundcloud.com/melody-of-the-void/the-sweet-surrender-of-silence>

Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Look Ma, I can voice!


End file.
